Asking Out
by Kitsune Jackson
Summary: Hugo Weasley was a brave boy; and yet he could not do such a simple task as asking Mimzy Anderson to the ball. But perhaps with a help from a certain magic pen and a over the "moon' cousin, perhaps he could do it. After all one does not have to be brave by themselves.


**My first fan-fiction is up. I feel very proud of this baby. It's pretty old, I just revamped some parts. Which was a good idea if you think about it. Anyway it's on the "next generation" of the Potter/Weasley. In this case it's about Lily Luna and Hugo; more specifically on Hugo. **

_**Warning; Minor OC. (by the way OC means own character)**_

_**Asking Out **_

Hugo Weasley was smart, with quite stunning looks, and he was a proud Gryffindor. He was a BRAVE good natured wizard. So why could he not do something as simple as ask Mimzy Anderson to the Yule Ball.

"Because you are the cowardly lion, Hugo" his pessimistic side explained. Pondering a bit on the situation Hugo came up with a brilliant –alright it wasn't that brilliant- idea. He could ask Lily Luna [Potter] for help, she was after all Mimzy's best friend. He looked up from the book he was trying to read and saw half the class was asleep, and the rest were either doodling, catching up on work, or like him reading. Professor Binns, the history of magic teacher (who would hopefully be replaced this year), was droning on about the goblin rebellion- again. Hugo rolled his eyes at the teacher's antics. He took out a thin silver and gold pen, a pen that could wright on air and be sent to the person that had the identical pen. Only that person could read the message he was about to wright. Hugo smiled; thank merlin Uncle George and Dad were geniuses. And that Lily Luna was his cousin, who had the identical pen. He hesitantly sent her the message.

Hugo: hey Lily-moon

Hugo sighed; he could not even send her a request to help. He was doing at terrible job at being brave.

Lily.L: 'Ello Hu-mon-go I thought you were asleep?

Hugo: No I was reading

Lily Luna was looking at Hugo, eyebrows raised. He felt as if she could see through his nervousness.

Lily.L: What's wrong Hugo? Does this have anything to do with the dance?

"Busted- wait no this is good that she knows" Hugo thought.

Hugo: Maybe…So Keith Jackson is taking you right?

Lily.L: Yes he is,_**-_-**_and do not change the subject. Are you or are you not going to ask Mimzy to the ball?

Hugo: I- wait how did you know that?!

Lily.l: It's quite obvious Hugo. You like her so of course you would ask her.

Hugo looked up from the message and at Lily Luna, bewilderment on his face. Lily rolled her eyes.

Lily.L: it is common knowledge that you will ask her to the dance; hence no one else asking. And it is also _obvious _she fancies you. SO go ask her before I do so for you. **O.O**

Hugo looked back up at Lily Luna and nodded his head quickly. He knew she would really tell if he didn't.

Hugo: I'll be waiting by the lake –this is the last class after all- ask Mimzy if she could meet me there, yeah? And Thank You Lily Moon.

Lily.L: O-nay roblem-pay. I want my cousin and best friend to be together, it's quite interesting don't you think. **;D**

Hugo rolled his eyes as he got the last message. As class ended he hurriedly got out put his things away and went to the clearing near the lake.

-7 minute-ous later-

Hugo sat on the grass tensely, he had seen Lily talk to Mimzy (who was in Ravenclaw) and it seemed like she would agree to come. Although he was sure Lily would tell him otherwise. Unless she was pranking him. But Lily wouldn't do something like that at a time like this. As he thought these things a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hugo, Hugo what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be stuffing your face with mince pies?" asked Scorpius Malfoy, a friend of Hugo's and his sister, Rose's, boyfriend. Scorpius looked a lot like his father, but had more of a teasing and innocent face. It went well with his personality- once you got to know him.

"I ate only three mince Pies, Scorp!" Hugo demanded putting a hand at heart in mock offence. He was starting to feel less nervous. "Anyways I'm waiting for someone.''

"A young lady, perhaps. With brown hair and violet eyes, yes?

"How did you- wait Luna told Rosie and Rose told you, right?'' Scorpius chuckled and nodded.

"Good luck asking her mate. Pray she is not as complicated as your sister though.' And with a teasing grin Scorpius left to the warmth of the castle.

"Uh, Hugo, did you need me?" a curious feminine voice asked as Hugo laid down looking at the setting sun.

"Oh Good Evening Mimzy, and yes, yes I did." Hugo said with a silly grin on his face.

"Um, so Mimzy I heard you didn't have a date to the ball yet." She nodded. "I was, ah, wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance. Although I would understand if you wouldn't. But if you want to that would be great. Because you see Mimzy I've liked you for some time and-"

"Of course I would like to go Hugo," she said laughing, "and for the record I like you too." She got up holding out her hand. Hugo gladly accepted it without hesitation.

And by the end of the day Lily Luna ware joyfully dancing in the common rooms not giving a care that she was acting out of age. She, her siblings, and cousins teased Hugo endlessly, but even he was caught up in the joyful aura the night gave.

_**Aw my good sweet cupcakes I did it. But that was so cheesy and cute. I think I had enough of that today. Anyway I know they don't have the Yule ball unless there is a triwizard tournament but. I like the ball and that it falls in the winter solstice, so let's pretend they have the ball anyway. Ok so yeah so please review. **_

**S**_**. Kitsune Jackson**_


End file.
